Love at the First Sight
by Smile-Berry
Summary: Ah… Ichi.. maru…" Kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Wajahku menjadi lebih panas dan semakin merah.RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Smile : Ini fanfict pertama saya, mohon di review ya ?! :)

* * *

**Pairing : GinRan**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Summary : Sesedih**** apakah dia, sampai menagis seperti itu, tanpa bersuara? Kenapa ya?**

* * *

Love at the First Sight

Chapter 1 : Hujan di Hari Senin

Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto, Kelas 3 SMA. Tinggal di kota kecil di pinggir pantai.

Awal minggu di hari senin, hujan turun.

Hari dan cuaca yang paling tidak kusukai.

Terdengar suara debur ombak menyapu pasir.

Udara laut pada musim dingin terasa mengigit tulang di pagi buta bulan Januari.

Sambil menghirup udara laut yang berbau garam, setiap pagi aku memulai hari-hariku dengan berjalan-jalan di pantai bersama Haineko, kucing kesayanganku.

Yup, Haineko suka sekali berjalan-jalan.

Ketika aku sedang menyusuri pantai berpasir dan hendak menuruni tangga batu, tiba-tiba aku berhenti.

Ternyata, di pantai yang kukira sepi tak berpenghuni, kulihat seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna silver-nya berdiri melamun.

Ia berdiri sendirian di pantai berpasir, sambil terus… terus memandang ke arah laut.

Di laut tampak bayangan warna langit yang biru keabu-abuan.

Buuur… buuur… terdengar suara deburan ombak yang yang menyemburkan buih berwarna putih ke udara dingin yang lembap.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. tetes-tetes air yang berwarna keperakan jatuh membasahi bumi. Aku menengadah ke langit. Ah… hujan. Aku menatap tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari langit bagaikan untaian benang perak.

Titik-titik air itu semakin lama semakin besar.

Gerimis pun berubah menjadi hujan deras.

Air membasahi tubuhku. Aku segera mengerudungkan tutup kepala mantel hujanku.

Untunglahlah aku juga memakai sepatu bot tahan airku yang ringan.

Memang biasanya aku suka menatap pantai di kala hujan turun. Rasanya begitu indah, damai dan menggugah perasaan.

Tapi aku harus pulang.

Saat ini aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan santai, eh… malah kehujanan.

Sambil berpikir begitu, aku segera menuruni tangga batu yang menuju pantai.

Mengapa hujan mesti turun pada hari senin?

Hmm, suatu perpaduan kondisi yang paling tidak menyenangkan. Sebenarnya aku masih malas untuk pulang.

Tapi Haineko dengan gembira memandangku, seakan mengajak, "Ayo cepat. Kita turun ke pantai saja." Ya, ia memang sangat menyukai laut.

Aneh, kucing kok tidak takut hujan. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya seekor kucing.

Haineko menarik-narik dengan sekuat tenaga ujung mantel hujanku . "Iya… iya… sabar dong, Haineko." Mataku mengisyaratkan hal itu. Kami lalu turun ke pantai berpasir.

Namun, cowok berambut silver itu sepertinya tidak mempadulikan kedatangan kami. Dia tetap tidak bergerak—diam seperti patung. Kenapa ya? Aku jadi penasaran, nih.

Walaupun cowok itu tampak aneh, tapi tubuhnya atletis. Dengan tenang ia berdiri sendirian di pantai yang udaranya sangat dingin. Wah, kakinya panjang. Penampilannya boleh juga.

Cowok itu tetap diam—tidak bergerak, walaupun membasahi rambutnya, pundaknya…

Mestinya ia memakai baju hangat rangkap dan tutup kepala. Aduh, kasihan. Ia pasti kedinginan karena badannya basah kuyup seperti itu. Bisa-bisa malah masuk angin nanti.

Sambil berpikir begitu, tanpa sadar aku berhenti melangkah, lalu kurang lebih sepuluh meter di depannya. Semakin dekat aku memandangnya, cowok itu semakin terlihat tampan.

Oh, bukan… bukan karena itu.

Aku terkejut melihatnya. Ia meneteskan air mata. Ya, kulihat air mata mengalir di pipinya yang mulus.

Apa? Cowok itu menangis? Apa aku salah lihat? Mungkinkah itu hujan yang kebetulan bergulir di pipinya? Tidak mungkin.

Penglihatanku masih normal, seratus persen. Aku bisa membedakan air hujan dan air mata.

Ia menangis… tanpa mengeluarkan suara, sambil memandang laut. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang laki-laki menangis. Sangkin kagetnya, aku berdiri terpaku di tempat itu.

Rasanya dada cowok itu terasa sesak menanggung beban kepedihannya. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu sedih.

Benar-benar tetesan air mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam.

Ah, aku telah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kulihat. Begitu menyadarinya, aku segera beranjak dari hadapannya, dan berjalan di jalur yang biasanya kulewati.

MEONG!

Astaga, suaranya besar sekali, seperti berlomba dengan bunyi ombak laut musim dingin.

Mendengar suara Haineko, cowok itu menoleh ke arah kami.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdegup. Mataku bertatapan dengan mata merah yang penuh dengan kesedihan mendalam.

Aku takkan pernah melupakan mata merah itu.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan, lalu mengajak Haineko berlari.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dadaku bergelora, bagaikan gelora gelombang air laut saat itu.

Bersama-sama dengan Haineko, aku menuruni tangga batu, lalu berlari pulang ke rumah.

Di langit tampak awan kelabu bergulung-gulung. Hujan turun semakin deras.

Saat membuka pintu rumah, aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Jantungku masih berdebar-debar.

Ah… Masih terbayang di benakku… bola mata merah cowok itu.

Hei, mengapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak? Apa yang terjadi dengan dadaku? Lalu, Sesedih apakah dia, sampai menagis seperti itu, tanpa mengeluarkan suara? Kenapa ya?

To Be Continue

* * *

Smile : Akhirnya jadi deh ! Review, please ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : GinRan**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Summary : Sesedih**** apakah dia, sampai menagis seperti itu, tanpa bersuara? Kenapa ya?**

* * *

Love at the First Sight

Chapter 2 : Kepindahan Sekolah yang Tidak Biasa

Hari itu, ketika aku sampai di sekolah, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Dari dalam kelas terdengar bunyi air hujan menampar-nampar kaca jendela.

"Hei, Rangiku. Ada cowok pindahan baru ke kelas kita. Anaknya cakep, lho." Rukia, sahabat baikki, langsung saja nyerocos sambil duduk di bangku sebelahku yang kosong. "Tenang sedikit kenapa, sih. Lagi asyik baca, nih" sahutku tidah peduli.

"Jangan sok tenang, ya. Coba kalau kamu sudah liat. Bisa-bisa kamu suka, deh." Aku hanya tersenyum." Kita lihat saja nanti." jawabku masih tak peduli. Rukia hanya mendengus kesal. Tapi ia tak sempat berkata-kata lagi karena Pak Byakuya sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan… oh! Yang berdiri di sampingnya itu kan…

Setelah anak-anak tenang, Pak Byakuya mulai memperkenalkan cowok itu kepada kami. "Anak-anak, kalian sekarang mempunyai teman baru. Nah, ayo Nak. Perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman-teman barumu." katanya mempersilakan.

Hatiku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Benarkah apa yang kulihat ini? Bukankah dia…

"Kenalkan, namaku Gin Ichimaru, pindahan dari Hueco Mundo." Anak baru itu membungkuk sambil mengenalkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum, manis sekali. Aku hanya terpaku, tak mampu berkata-kata. Cowok yang beberapa jam lalu kulihat di tepi pantai, sekarang sedang berdiri mengenalkan dirinya di depan papan tulis. Benarkah itu dia?

Dengan hati bergejolak, aku berkali-kali mengedipkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Ya, benar. Dialah cowok yang kulihat berdiri di tepi pantai! Tak salah lagi. Aku memang yakin, suatu saat kami akan bertemu lagi.

Tapi… aku tak mengira pertemuan akan terjadi beberapa jam kemudian. Dia pindah ke sekolahku pada awal semester tiga, setelah pelajaran berlangsung lebih dari seminggu. Aneh! Kenapa pindah sekolah tidak pada waktunya? Mungkinkah tangisannya di pantai ada hubungannya dengan penyebab kesedihannya dan kejadian ini?

Namun, dia yang kulihat di pantai berbeda sekali dengan ketika mengenalkan diri di kelas. Benar-benar lain! Di dalam kelas, cowok itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan kesedihan. Bahkan memberi kesan sehat, periang, dan bahagia. Sosoknya berbeda dengan dirinya ketika sedang menangis di pantai dengan kesedihan mendalam.

Pak Byakuya lalu menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahku. "Nah, kau boleh duduk di sana, Ichimaru." Dengan bersemangat, Ichimaru menyahut, "Iya, Pak!" lalu berjalan menuju bangku kosong itu.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Hatiku jadi deg-degan tak karuan, dan aku jadi salah tingkah.

Bangku itu memang kosong. Pada akhir semester dua, murid laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahku pindah sekolah. Tapi sekarang, bangku itu akan diduduki oleh cowok yang kulihat menangis di tepi pantai.

Aduh, bagaimana jika Ichimaru sadar kalau aku melihatnya menangis di pantai?

Dua meter lagi… satu meter lagi… dia semakin mendekat.

Aku jadi panik sendiri dan merasa tampangku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Namun, Ichimaru dengan langkah ringan terus berjalan ke arahku.

"Halo, kenalkan. Namaku Ichimaru." Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku, lalu ia menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Ah… oh…" Aku juga harus mengenalkan diri. Tapi, Ichimaru dengan cueknya langsung menghadap kearah papan tulis. Wah, waktunya tidak tepat nih, pikirku.

Walaupun telah melihatku, tampangnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Padahal aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkenalan.

Apakah dia tidak mengenalku? Wah, pelupa amat. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Atau tampangku memang tak layak untuk diingat? Tak cukup cantik untuk diingat cowok? Aduh, aku kok jadi kepikiran macam-macam sih? Hmm, mungkin karena pertemuan di pantai tadi hanya sebentar. Atau karena aku memakai seragam sekolah, terus tampangku jadi lain? Atau sangkin sedihnya, ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaan di sekelilingnya? Hmm… kukira bukan karena itu. Tapi, kenapa aku begitu hafal dengannya, sementara dia sendiri sepertinya sama sekali tidak ingat? Padahal aku yakin, di pantai kami bertatapan.

Aku mencuri pandang dengan ekor mataku kearah Ichimaru. Aku yakin yang berada di pantai tadi memang dia. Tidak mungkin aku salah liat. Seperti sudah kubilang, mataku masih normal, ingatanku lumayan (apa lagi kalau soal cowok cakep).

Tapi, Ichimaru yang kulihat sekarang tampangnya jauh lebih tampan. Rambut silver bagian depannya terjurai ke dahi, dan bola mata merahnya yang indah menatap tajam.

Ketika Pak Byakuya keluar ruangan setelah memberikan beberapa pengumuman, teman-teman sekelas langsung datang mengerumuni Ichimaru. Mereka menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Mereka ingin tahu kenapa Ichimaru pindah sekolah di catur wulan yang tanggung. Yah, biasa. Anak baru memang selalu menarik perhatian, batinku.

"Hei, Ichimaru. Kamu kayaknya jago dalam olahraga, ya?" kata seorang cewek berambut panjang dan berwarna orange yang bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Jago sih tidak. Tapi aku suka sekali berolahraga. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu dari mana aku suka berolahraga?"

"Dari bodimu. kelihatan, kan?" Sahut seorang cewek berambut pendek yang bernama Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Kelahatan bagaimana?" Tanya Ichimaru dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

"Kamu gagah, atletis, tinggi, dan selalu riang." kata Orihime.

"Ah, kamu terlalu berlebihan." Ichimaru tertawa dengan wajah yang sedikit _blussing_.

Huh, dasar cewek. Nggak bisa tahan lihat cowok cakep, batinku kesal.

"Di sekolahmu yang dulu, kamu ikut olahraga ekstra kulikuler apa?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut merah yang bernama Renji Abarai.

"Atletik. Kakiku cocok dan kuat untuk melakukannya. Tuh lihat, kakiku panjang, kan? Ini sangat membantu, lho."

"Wow, percaya diri juga kamu." Sahut Renji.

"Eh, Ichimaru. Apa kamu tidak kaget, pindah dari kota besar ke desa seperti ini?" Tanya cowok berambut orange, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Nggak, tuh. Kakekku tinggal di sini. Sewaktu aku kecil, aku sering datang kemari. Pokoknya aku suka dengan kota ini. Suasana laut dan alamnya begitu indah."

Semua pertanyaan teman-teman sekelas di jawabnya dengan ramah dan gembira.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu pindah kesini?" Tanya Rukia.

Deg! Jantungku berdegup keras mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Yah, mungkin karena keadaan rumah tangga keluargaku yang amburadul," jawab Ichimaru dengan wajah _innocent_nya_._

Semua tertawa mendengarnya.

"Alasan apaan sih itu." Kata Tatsuki.

"Ichimaru, kamu lucu, deh" kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa. Karena di benakku terbayang wajah sedihnya ketika dia berada di pantai. Aku teringat terus pada perkataannya. Dia main-main atau sungguhan, ya?

"Eh, Ichimaru. Emm… Kamu sudah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Sun-sun.

Deg! Deg! Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Berani amat tuh cewek, batinku kesal. Tapi, Ichimaru hanya menangapinya dengan tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Wah, mau tahu urusan orang nih ye. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum punya pacar? Mau melamar jadi pacarku, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Mau tahu saja boleh, kan? Hei, tapi aku kayaknya nggak mau jadi cewekmu."

"Oh, ya? Memang kenapa? Aku kurang keren?" Kata Ichimaru sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya yang merah.

"Hmm… nggak akan nolak maksudnya." Kata Sun-sun dengan wajah _blussing_.

"Dasar kamu!" Ichimaru tertawa lagi. Ditonjoknyalah cewek itu, Sun-sun, dengan mesra.

Bukan cuma jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Dadaku rasanya ada yang sakit, sakit sekali. Bagai diiris pisau. Aduh, mana berani aku bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Berani amat cewek-cewek zaman sekarang. Kalau aku… jangankan bertanya macam-macam begitu. Mau ngomongpun, lidahku terasa kelu, tenggorokanku tercekat. Ah, mengapa…

"Rangiku, kamu kok diam saja, sih?" Kata Rukia sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Eh…"

"Iya. Masa dari tadi diam saja. Sakit gigi ya?" Tanya Ichimaru dengan tampang _innocent_.

Anak-anak tertawa. Sialan! anak baru sudah berani meledek pikirku.

"Biasa, Rangiku kan begitu. Pura-puranya diam. Eh, tahu-tahu…" Rukia sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena ia tertawa cekikikan. Wajahku jadi merah padam. Aduh malunya.

"Hei, Rangiku. Kalau kau begitu, kita tukar tempat duduk saja, yuk." kata Sun-sun. "Benarkan, Ichimaru?"

Berani sekali tuh cewek. Ya, walaupun Cuma bercanda. Ichimaru hanya tertawa, sementara aku tersipu malu.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Terdengar bunyi bel, tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Untunglah, bunyi bel menyelamatkan aku dari ledekan teman-teman.

"Oke, sampai nanti, ya."

"Sampai nanti, Ichimaru" kata anak-anak cewek, kecuali aku.

Anak-anak langsung kembali ke bangku masing2. Akupun harus bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran.

Ketika aku sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tas, tiba-tiba pundakku di tepuk perlahan. Akupun menoleh.

"Yaa…"

Deg! Pandangan mataku beradu dengan pandangan mata Ichimaru. Aduh, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Wow, Ternyata Ichimaru semakin dilihat, semakin tampan. Sangkin gugupnya, suaraku tidak bisa keluar.

"Maaf, aku belum punya buku. Boleh ikutan punyamu?"

"Bo… boleh… saja… silahkan."

"Makasih" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ichimaru melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Eh, maaf. Aku belum tau nama lengkapmu."

"Ah… Eh… namaku Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Matsumoto-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Matsumoto-chan. Tapi kalau kamu tidak keberatan tentunya."

"Oh, tentu saja boleh."

"Kamu kayaknya pendiam."

"Eh, nggak juga."

Dengan tersenyum nakal, Ichimaru mendekatkan mukanya ke telingaku, yang membuatku makin salah tingkah. Dia berbisik mesra.

"Ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu ya, Rangiku Matsumoto-chan."

Kedua kalinya? Wah, berarti dia mengingatku, pikirku senang. Wajahku bersemu merah.

Tapi aku tak sempat memikirkannya lagi. Pak Aizen telah memulai pelajarannya. Aku tak mau ambil resiko kena marah guru _killer _itu. Hiii…

To Be Continue

* * *

Smile : Terimakasih, thankyou, xie-xie, and arigatou gozaimasu untuk para Senior yang sudah review dan ngasih saran!

Smile: Oh y, Smile juga mau minta maaf, sorry, dui pu jie, and gomenasai, buat chapter 1 yang buanyak salah… Mohon ampun yang sebesar-besarnya ibunda… Ekh, sualah! Mohon ampun yang sebesar-besarnya para Senior…

Smile: Para Senior yang baik, Review ya? Please? hehehehehe (Senyum a la Nnoitra)


	3. Chapter 3

Smile : Hello para Reader's n' para Senior! sori, ya. Ceritanya lama update. Rumah Smile ke banjiran, jadi Smile ngak bisa ngetik. Soalnya mati lampu n' Smile ngungsi –yaiyalah, masa mau berenang sama ikan-ikan pas banjir?- XD

Berry : Kak Smile.

Smile : Oh ya, Smile sampe lupa. Smile sekarang punya asisten. Namanya Berries –narik Berries- :)

Berries : Salam kenal –membungkuk hormat-

Smile : Kalo mau lebih tau lagi tentang Smile n' Berry, liat aja di profile kita –malah promosi- :)

Berry : Ehm. Aku mau koreksi dikit tentang ketikanmu di chapter 1 and 2, Kak Smile.

Smile : Ya. Kenapa Berry-chan? :)

Berry : Ketikanmu banyak yang salah tau! Terus kesalahan yang paling parah adalah di summary-nya yang kakak cantumin sama ceritanya! Bukannya minta maaf ke para Reader's and Senior! Dasar kakak sableng –marah+ceramah mode : on-

Smile : Oh ya. Smile lupa. Gomen buat para reader's n' senior yang terhormat –membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya _for_ minta maaf- Sebagai ganti kesalahan Smile dan waktu update yang ngaret banget. Smile dah bikin chapter 3 dengan cerita yang puanjang banget. _I hope you like it_ :)

Berry : Dah, cape dengerin Kak Smile yang rada pikun. Mendingan langsung aja baca ceritanya.

Smile : Met baca! :)

* * *

**Pairing : GinRan**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Summary **: **"Ah… Ichi.. maru…" Kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan.** **Wajahku menjadi lebih panas dan semakin merah.**

* * *

Love at the First Sight

Chapter 3 : Secret and Nightmare or Romantic Night?

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian hujan di hari senin. Sekarang, tiap hari senin ini udara cerah sekali.

"Aku pu…" kata-kataku terhenti karena aku baru saja sadar bahwa sekarang aku sendiri. Orangtuaku pergi ke luar kota dan akan kembali dalam waktu 1 minggu lagi. Begitu menyadarinya, aku segera mengganti seragam, lalu mengajak Haineko melakukan kegiatan rutin. Yaitu jalan-jalan sore.

Hmm, sore hari ini keadaan pantai juga tidak kalah indah dengan pagi hari. Aku suka melihat _sunset_. Langit biru yang cerah menjadi merah jingga, diiringi kemilau sinar matahari senja di sini. Ketika menuju jalan kearah pantai, Haineko berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Haineko, tunggu!"

"Meong!"

Haineko tampak sangat bersemangat.

Aku terus menuruni tangga yang menuju pantai. Ketika kakiku baru melangkah di pantai berpasir, tiba-tiba terdengar terikan yang membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Rangiku Matsumoto-chan!"

Aku berbalik. Di sana terdapat Ichimaru berdiri sambil tersenyum. Dia Manis sekali.

"Eh, Ichimaru, sedang apa kamu?"

"Jalan-jalan"

Tidak lama setelah Ichimaru menjawab, tiba-tiba Haineko berlari dan melompat kearah Ichimaru, lalu menempelkan tubuhnya kepada Ichimaru.

"Hei Haineko, jangan!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan Haineko dari tubuh Ichimaru. Tapi Haineko tetap tidak peduli. Dia malah bermanja-manja kepada Ichimaru.

"Ngak apa-apa, Ran-chan. Aku suka kucing, kok."

"Tidak biasanya Haineko begini. Biasanya dia galak pada orang belum di kenalnya."

"Hei, Haineko. Kamu tidak apa-apakan?"

"Meong!"

"Dengan kamu juga ketemu untuk kedua kalinya, kan?" Kata Ichimaru kepada Haineko dengan suara riang. Deg! Jantungku serasa copot mendengarnya.

"Meong! Meong!"

"Aaah geli, sudah dong. Jangan menjilatiku terus."

"Haineko, sini!"

Kataku memanggil Haineko dengan suara keras dan agak membentak. Karena bentakanku, akhirnya Haineko melepaskan Ichimaru, dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ichimaru, maafkan ya…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka dengan kucing, kok."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong…"

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menemani Haineko berjalan-jalan?"

"Boleh saja kalau kamu mau."

"Hore. Terimakasih, ya." Ichimaru gembira sekali, seperti anak kecil yang diberi mainan.

Kemudian kami berjalan beriringan menyusuri pantai berpasir. Hal ini sering kubayangkan saat malam menjelang tidur. Jalan-jalan berdua dengannya. Menikmati _sunset _atau_ sunrise. _Ternyata ini menjadi kenyataan, bukan sekedar khayalan. Permulaan yang baik. Siapa tahu aku bisa dekat dengannya. Tapi, berjalan berduaan seperti ini, rasanya seperti sedang pacaran. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan berduaan dengan seorang cowok. Cakep dan keren lagi…

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan. Aku berjalan sambil menunduk.

Tanpa sengaja mataku melihat kaki Ichimaru yang sedang melangkah. Langkah kakinya jauh lebih lebar, tapi dia berusaha menyesuaikan dengan langkahku. Jalannya perlahan-lahan. Ternyata Ichimaru baik sekali, mau menjajari langkahku.

"Rangiku, apa setiap hari kamu selalu jalan-jalan di sini?"

"Ya"

"Pagi juga?"

"Ya, tiap pukul enam."

"Hmm, hari senin minggu lalu kayaknya kita bertemu pukul enam lebih sedikit. Kamu tau ngak, semalaman aku berada di sana."

"Oh ya?"

Mendengar perkataannya, aku mengangkat muka, dan melihat kearah Ichimaru yang berada di sebelahku. Wajahnya begitu tenang, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Dia berkata lagi dengan perlahan.

"Rangiku, kamu tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?"

"A… Apa…?"

"Tentang kejadian di hari senin pagi itu."

"Hmm, aku…"

"Kenapa kamu diam saja?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun aku tidak berani bertanya, karena aku sedih sekali jika mengingat kejadian itu. Terus terang, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Rasanya semuanya terasa gelap. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. Tapi, bagaimana cara menanyakannya pada Ichimaru? Mulutku seperti terkunci, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

Ichimaru menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandangku dengan wajah tidak enak.

"Maaf, mungkin cara ngomongku kurang pantas, ya?"

"Ah, tidak."

Kemudian Ichimaru mulai berbicara lagi.

"Hmm… Anak laki-laki ketahuan sedang menangis adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Makanya, ketika bertemu denganmu lagi di kelas, aku malu sekali. Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Maka aku harus menunggu, mungkin kamu akan menanyakannya. Maaf aku terpaksa ngomong duluan."

"Bu… Bukan itu. Aku tidak benci sama kamu karena melihatmu sedang menangis."

"Jadi?"

"Aku kepikiran. Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk bertanya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Hmm…"

"Kamu baik sekali, Rangiku." katanya dengan suara lembut dan sambil memandangku dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

Dalam sekejap, pipiku terasa panas.

"Biasanya cewek itu suka ngegosip, kan? Kupikir kamu akan bergosip hingga aku menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kelas. Tapi ternyata tak ada seorang pun yang menanyakannya. Untung yang melihatku menangis hanya kamu, Rangiku. Kalau orang lain… Ngak tau, deh. Aku pasti jadi sasaran gossip. Terima kasih, Rangiku." Sambil berkata begitu Ichimaru tertawa. Suara tawanya menunjukan kelegaan hati.

"Rangiku."

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu mau mendengarkan ceritaku, yang mungkin membuatmu bosan?"

Aku mengangguk, tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kita cerita-cerita di _mansion_-ku, yuk. Di sana lebih santai."

"Boleh."

Lalu, aku mengikuti Ichimaru ke _mansion_-nya. Selama perjalanan kami tak banyak berbicara.

Haineko, kamu tunggu di sini saja ya, supaya tidak ketahuan pemilik _mansion_. Semua penghuni dilarang memelihara binatang." Kata Ichimaru dengan suara perlahan.

Hmm, _mansion_ bertingkat lima ini benar-benar asri dan menyenangkan. Jarak dari sini ke pantai memakan waktu dengan berjalan kaki sekitar lima belas menit.

"Mendingan kita ngobrol di kamarku yuk?"

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Rasanya tidak pantas, cewek masuk ke dalam kamar cowok. Tapi, kalau aku tidak masuk, Ichimaru pasti kecewa. Lagi pula, aku kepingin mendengar ceritanya. Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Ah, peduli amat. Yang penting aku tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Dengan agak takut aku mengikuti Ichimaru ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar Ichimaru berada di tingkat paling atas.

"Kamu diam dulu disini, Haineko."

"Meong."

Aku menyuruh Haineko menunggu di beranda. Kucing itu tampak kesal, seperti mengeluh.

"Haineko tidak boleh manja, dong." Kata Ichimaru sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu. Di perlakukan begitu, Haineko langsung berubah dan bersikap manis. Ia lalu diam dan berbaring mau tidur.

"Ayo masuk, Rangiku. Maaf jika kamarku berantakkan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichimaru." jawabku, lalu aku masuk.

Ketika masuk rumah, mataku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Begitu masuk dari beranda, ada dapur kecil. Di sebelahnya ada ruangan, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Mansion yang kecil.

"Anggota keluargamu yang lain ke mana?"

"Aku sendirian."

"Sendirian?"

"Ya. Kamu kaget, ya?"

"Ah… eh…"

"Rangiku, kamu duduk di atas bantal kursi itu saja.

"Terima kasih."

Aku pun duduk di lantai yang dialasi bantal kursi. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke kamar Ichimaru. Di dalam ruangan hanya terdapat lemari, tempat tidur berwarna putih, rak buku, dan meja kecil yang di bawahnya terdapat bantal kursi.

Ruangannya betul-betul sepi, sehingga hati pun terasa sunyi. Ku lihat Ichimaru sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Ichimaru, jangan repot-repot, lho."

"Yang repot itu siapa? Jangan geer, dong."

"Oh, kupikir kamu mau buat minuman untukku."

Tapi ternyata, Ichimaru berbohong. Ia memang membuat minuman untukku.

"Ayo tehnya diminum."

"Makasih." Ichimaru memberiku teh, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kaget melihatku hidup sendiri?"

"Hmm…"

"Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

"Ah, tidak"

"Pasti maslah aku menangis di pantai itu."

Kemudian, dia mulai bercerita.

"Sebelumnya, aku tinggal berdua dengan ayahku di Hueco Mundo…"

"Berdua dengan ayahmu?"

"Ya, Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan, saat aku masih kecil."

"Oooh…"

"Akhir tahun lalu, Ayah bilang akan menikah lagi, dan tinggal bersama istri barunya. Aku setuju saja ayah mau menikah lagi. Tapi aku tak mau tinggal bersama mereka dan mengganggu kehidupannya, sehingga aku memutuskan pindah ke kota ini. Di sini, kan ada Kakek."

"Kakekmu tinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Ya, nasibnya mirip aku. Kasihan, ya." Ichimaru mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Namun aku sama sekali tidak tertawa. Hal yang baru saja ku dengar membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

"Yah, anggap saja aku anaknya Kakek. Kakek senang sekali sewaktu aku pindah kesini. Akhirnya, akhir tahun lalu aku pindah, termasuk pindah sekolah."

"Eh, Ichimaru. Aku mau Tanya. Apa kamu nggak cocok dengan ibu barumu?" tanyaku hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Em, gimana ya. Sepertinya aku belum bisa melupakan ibu. Dari dulu aku dekat dengan ibu ketimbang ayah. Rasanya aku belum rela perempuan itu menggantikan posisi ibuku."

"Apa ayahmu mengizinkanmu pindah?"

"Mulanya sih ngak. Tapi karena aku ngotot, akhirnya ayah mengizinkan dengan berat hati."

"Kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Ya. sejak masih kecil, aku sudah terbiasa mandiri. Dan aku bahagia hidup dengan kakek. Tapi, sayang sekali kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pada awal Tahun baru, Kakek meninggal."

Ichimaru terdiam. Pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Sehari sebelumnya Kakek masih sehat. Tiba-tiba pada tahun baru beliau pingsan. Aku berada di sana, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kakek meninggal di depan mataku."

Suaranya bergetar. Aku bisa mengerti kesedihannya.

"Setelah upacara pemakamannya, ada pembagian warisan untuk para ahli waris Kakek. Tapi aku segera pindah sendiri ke _mansion_ ini. Aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah Kakek, karena aku akan selalu teringat padanya."

"Ichimaru…."

"Ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu, semalaman aku berada di sana, memandang laut. Waktu itu aku sedih sekali memikirkan Kakek. Kepalaku rasanya berat karena menahan ke sedihan yang mendalam. Dadaku terasa sesak. Paginya, tanpa terasa air mataku menetes. Sudah lama aku tidak menangis. Aku sendiri juga kaget menyadarinya" Bola mata Ichimaru yang berwarna merah tampak berkaca-kaca.

Kasihan sekali Ichimaru. Demi kebahagiaan ayahnya, ia rela berkorban untuk hidup sendiri. Kenapa Tuhan memberi nasib buruk ini kepadanya? Kenapa Tuhan mengambil Kakek tercinta di depan matanya?

"Maaf, ya kalau ceritaku membuatmu sedih." Ichimaru berkata dengan riang, seperti ingin menganti suasana sedih.

Di relung dadaku yang begitu dalam, kurasakan jarum menusuk-nusuk hingga dadaku terasa sakit. Tanpa terasa air mataku berlinang. Relung hatiku yang paling dalam terasa betul-betul dingin, bagaikan laut musim dingin. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang pasti aku merasa sedih, dan air mata pun terus mengalir membasahi pipi.

"Rangiku…"

Ichimaru melihat ke arahku sambil memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

"Ran-chan, kamu kenapa?"

"Aku… aku…"

Aku masih tidak dapat membendung air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Aku begitu sedih, seolah-olah hal itu juga menimpah diriku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku dengan kata-kata.

"Ran-chan, kamu menangis, ya?"

Wajah Ichimaru menunjukkan perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat. Dia lalu mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengulurkannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menundukan mukaku. Tapi, tiba-tiba. Ichimaru mengangkat daguku, dan dengan perlahan di hapusnya air mataku yang mengalir dengan tisu. Aku tak kuasa memandang matanya.

"Sudahlah, Ran-chan. Jangan menangis lagi." bisiknya dengan lembut. "Aku tak tahan melihatnya." Kata Ichimaru sambil mnghapus air mataku dengan jari-jari tangannya. Entah mengapa, hatiku jadi terasa hangat.

Tapi, aku segera sadar. Aku tidak boleh menanggis di hadapan Ichimaru, dan membiarkan perasaanku melambung tidak karuan. Aku pun buru-buru berdiri.

"Aku mau melihat Haineko, dulu, ya."

"Wah, Haineko tertidur!" Kata Ichimaru ketika kam melihat kucing itu berbaring di beranda.

"Rangiku, kamu bisa membangunkannya?"

"Sebenarnya kasihan. Tapi…"

"Tapi kalian harus segera pulang, jika tidak orangtumu pasti akan khawatir."

"Tidak, kok. Orangtuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota."

"Ooohh..."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku lapar…"

"Memangnya, biasanya kamu makan apa?"

"Makanan utama anak kos. Mie instan."

"Ngak bosan makan mie terus?"

"Bosan sih, iya. tapi sebenarnya enak."

"Apa kamu mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Eh, kamu baik sekali. Tapi makasih, deh. Nanti kamu pulangnya kemalaman."

"Tidak apa-apa. lagi pula besok libur karena guru-guru mengadakan rapat. Sekarang kamu punya apa? Sini kubuatkan sesuatu. Masa makan mie instant terus? Kapan kamu mau pintar?"

Ichimaru tertawa. "Hehehe, aku senang sekali. Tapi di rumahku tidak ada apa-apa."

"Boleh kubuka kulkasmu?"

Aku segera menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas.

"Tuh, kan. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Iya, ya"

Di kulkas cuma ada susu murni, mentega, dan satu liter coca-cola.

Aku hendak menutup kulkas, tapi…

"Eh, ini ada telur."

"Kayaknya sudah agak lama."

"Tapi, masih bagus, kok. Belum busuk. Masih bisa bikin _omelet._"

"_Omelet_?"

"Iya. Kamu mau?"

"Mau" Kata Ichimaru sambil mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Kubuatkan sebentar, ya."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga bosan makan mie instant terus. Tapi itu paling mudah dan cepet. Mau ke warung, tapi males."

"Emangnya kenapa? Makanannya ngak enak?"

"Bukan. Pengiritan. Namanya juga anak kos, harus hemat."

"Ngirit sih boleh. Tapi kebanyakan makan mie itu ngak sehat. Kalau bisa di kurangi ya?"

"Baik, Nyonya." Jawab Ichimaru sambil menundukan badan.

Aku jadi tersipu. "Eh, maaf. Aku kok jadi bawel kaya nenek-nenek, sih.."

"Tapi aku suka kok kamu kasih nasehat seperti itu. Aku merasa tersanjung. Itu berarti… kamu ada perhatian sama aku, kan?" Kata Ichimaru memberikan senyum nakalnya dan mengedipkan matanya yang berwarna merah padaku.

Aku semakin tersipu. Hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Sudah, ah. Jangan gangguin terus. Akukan mau masak, nih."

"Iya, iya, nyonya."

Lalu akupun mulai memasak, Ichimaru memperhatikan dan mengajakku ngobrol, sehingga tanpa sadar _omelet_nya sudah jadi. Setelah selesai memasak, aku menyiapkan piring yang berisi _omelet_ di atas meja. Kami berdua duduk di lantai.

"Sudah boleh dimakan?"

"Sudah, ayo cicipi. Tapi hati-hati, soalnya masih panas.

"Yay."

Dengan wajah gembira Ichimaru memakan masakanku.

"Wow, enaaaak!"

"Benar?"

"Iya, coba kamu cicipi. _omelet_ buatan Rangiku juara satu deh!"

"Ah, jangan bohong, dong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Buat apa sih bohong."

"Coba kalau ada bawang putih dan saus tomat. Pasti lebih enak."

"Nanti aku beli, deh."

"Nanti?"

"Iya. Akukan sudah melihat cara membuatnya. Jadi, nanti gentian aku yang akan membuatkanya untuk Rangiku."

Mendengar perkataannya. Hatiku sedikit bergetar. Berarti nanti aku boleh datang lagi?

Setelah selesai makan. Aku dan Ichimaru berjalan menuju beranda.

Tapi, tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras sekali.

"Yaaah… Hujan." Kata Ichimaru sambil menatap langit.

"Aduh, bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Ichimaru, aku boleh meminjam payungmu?"

Ichimaru terdiam.

"Ichimaru?"

"Eh, soal itu… Aku tidak punya payung…" Jawabnya dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dengan menerobos hujan saja."

"Jangan! Nanti kamu sakit. Lebih baik kamu tunggu saja hujannya sampai reda. Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Dimana Haineko?" Ichimaru celingak-celinguk mencari Haineko.

"Aaah, dia pasti meninggalkanku dan pulang sendiri. Dasar, kucing nakal." Gerutuku kesal.

"Sudahlah" Ichimaru menepuk bahuku.

"Hmm…"

"Ayo, kamu tunggu di dalam saja sampai hujannya reda."

Lalu aku dan Ichimaru masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kami berbincang-bincang.

Tetapi, setelah 1 jam kemudian hujan semakin deras, dan tidak mau berhenti.

"Ran-chan, kamu menginap saja di sini. Hujannya semakin lama semakin deras. Jika kamu paksakan pulang dalam cuaca seperti ini nanti kamu sakit."

"Ah… Iya."

Kami pun terdiam beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Ichimaru bangkit berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Rangiku, kamu mau mandi?" Tanya Ichimaru sambil menyodorkan handuk dan piyama untukku.

Lalu aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Beranjak, mengambil handuk dan piyama yang ia pinjamkan. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu sampai di kamar mandi, badanku terasa panas dan bergetar. Baru pertama kalinya aku berdua saja dengan seorang cowok. Sambil mandi, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

Selesai mandi, aku mengeringkan tubuhku. Lalu Memakai piyama yang di berikan Ichimaru. Tetapi, celana piyama yang di berikan Ichimaru terlalu besar sehingga celana itu sukses melorot sampai , untung saja baju piyamanya besar, sehingga dapat menutupi pahaku, walaupun Cuma sedikit. Aku pun keluar kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk, celana piyama, dan bajuku.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, betapa terkejutnya aku. Aku melihat Ichimaru sedang membuka bajunya! Aku sangat terkejut, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang cowok bertelanjang dada! Jantungku kini berdetang tidak karuan dan mukaku menjadi bersemu merah. Lalu, tiba-tiba Ichimaru menoleh kearahku.

"Eh, Ran-chan. Sudah selesai mandi ya? kamu kenapa, kok mukamu merah sekali?" Tanya Ichimaru cemas sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ah… tidak. Airnya terlalu panas." Jawabku berbohong.

"Oh. Eh, kenapa celananya tidak di pakai?" Tanya Ichimaru yang baru sadar aku tidak memakai celana piyamanya.

"Umm… celananya terlalu kebesaran. Ini aku kembalikan celana dan handuknya. Terima kasih, ya, Ichimaru" Kataku sambil menyerahkan celana dan handunya. Tanganku bergetar. Kepalaku tertunduk malu tidak berani menatap Ichimaru. Perlahan aku berjalan mundur ke belakang, dan sampai akhirnya di belakangku hanya tinggal tembok.

"Kamu kenapa, Rangiku? sepertinya kamu aneh." Ichimaru berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan kepalaku tertunduk dengan wajah yang merah. Dan sekarang, Ichimaru tepat berada di depanku. Tangan kirinya menyentuh tembok dan kemudian tangan kanannya mengangkat daguku. Mataku dan matanya sekarang berpandangan. Kepalaku serasa pusing, jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Aku bingung, apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan.

"Rangiku, apa ada yang salah denga…"

Sebelum Ichimaru menyelesaikan omongannya. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku tidak mendengar suara hujan. Yang hanyaku dengar adalah suara Ichimaru yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku berada di atas kasur Ichimaru. Ichimaru tidur di sebelah kasur beralaskan kasur futon yang tipis. Aku menjadi tidak enak dengannya.

Lalu aku melirik kearah jam. Ternyata sekarang jam sebelas malam. Kemudian aku mencoba tidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ichimaru bangun dan berjalan kearah dapur. Lalu, ia kembali untuk tidur. Tapi, aku tidak tahu ia setengah sadar atau sengaja, ia malah mengangkat selimut yang kupakai dan masuk tidur di sebelahku!

Aku sangat kaget. Kemudian Ichimaru memeluk tubuhku. Kepalanya berada di sebelah bahuku. Kemudian aku menoleh kearah Ichimaru untuk membangunkannya. Tetapi, sekarang kepalanya semakin maju. Dan… Kyaaa! Bibir Ichimaru menyentuh leherku! Bibirnya dingin dan basah, mungkin, tadi dia bangun untuk mi… Ah, peduli amat! Sekarang bukan waktunya aku berpikir begitu, aku harus membangunkan Ichimaru!

"Ichimaru… Ichimaru…" Panggilku dengan pelan. Tapi, Ichimaru tetap tertidur sambil memelukku. Lalu, Ichimaru menganggkat kepalanya. Aku kira ia sadar. Tetapi, sekarang kepalanya berpindah berada di atas kepalaku. Aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya walaupun samar-samar. Dan, sekarang, mukaku menjadi merah sekali, seperti kepiting rebus.

Kemudian, Ichimaru menggulingkan tubuhku sehingga tubuhku berada di atas dadanya. dadaku bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Wajahku semakin memanas. Lalu, pelukannya semakin erat saja, seperti tidak mau melepaskanku.

"Ah… Ichi.. maru…" Kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Wajahku menjadi lebih panas dan semakin merah. Wangi tubuh Ichimaru sekarang semakin jelas dapat kucium. Hembusan nafasnya begitu jelas kudengar.

Kemudian, aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Ichimaru. Tapi, sulit sekali. karena aku tidak dapat bergerak gara-gara pelukan Ichimaru yang terlalu erat.

Aku ingin membangunkannya, tetapi tidak tega.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas untuk memastikan, ia tertidur atau tidak. Tapi, aku terdiam dan melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya begitu lucu saat ia tertidur. Poni nya yang berwarna silver terurai menutupi matanya. Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku mengusap poni silver yang menutupi matanya. Dan, ternyata…

To Be Continue

* * *

Smile : Smile sekarang baru sadar. Hiks… Hiks… Bahwa ternyata, adikku yang lucu n' imut-imut ini sudah besar dan bisa menulis cerita romantis. Hiks… Hiks… Smile terharu –lari mau meluk Berries- :)

Berry : - Nangkis pelukan Smile and ngedorong Smile sampe sukses nyangkut di pohon- Fuuh… Jangan hiraukan Kakak-ku yang bodoh itu. Aku mau bilang, jangan lupa…

Smile : Review! –masih nyangkut di pohon-

Berries : Dah… -pergi-

Smile : Akh, Berry! Jangan tinggalkan Smile! Bantu Smile turun dulu! Smile takut ketinggian! Berryyyyyyyyyyyy!!


End file.
